1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pigment ink, an ink jet recording apparatus and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
There has been a demand for ink jet recording inks that can form images more quickly and with higher quality.
For example, JP-A-2008-1003 discloses an ink jet image recording method in which the static surface tension of an ink to be ejected and the dynamic surface tension (a surface tension that works for a very short time) of the ejected ink during the formation of an ink droplet are controlled within specific ranges in order to ensure ink ejection stability even at high-speed output as well as to reduce the occurrence of satellite droplets during ink ejection and to prevent degradation of images.
However, the recording method of JP-A-2008-1003 cannot completely suppress satellite droplet formation. Thus, there remains a demand for inks, ink jet recording apparatuses and ink jet recording methods that allow for stable image formation with higher speed and higher quality.